


Goodbye

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Prompt: FuneralI decided to go with the wake for this prompt as it falls under the umbrella of funeral.





	Goodbye




End file.
